Adam
Adam (アダム, Adamu) is a clone of the original first human: Adam. He was made by The God of the Bible as a last attempt at perfect humans. He currently lives in Eden with his technical wife Eve. Personality Adam can be described as pure of heart, caring, naive, guillable and unnaturally optimistic. This is due to being in Eden and not being exposed to the evils of the word or sins. Adam is easily confused by anything perverted due to have never felt lust and will usually ask the person to explain multiple time about the subject. Even after that he sometimes still doesn't understand. Due, to his seemingly unbreakable trust in people that he meets for the first time or his friends, Adam will trust anything they say no matter how stupid or irresponsible it is. He can even be tricked into doing stuff for other people. This has been used agaisnt him in a fight a few times. Adam despite being pure of heart has killed multiple times but doesn't take any joy in it and it is hard to understand if he actually knows what he is doing. Adam rarely attacks others unless he is provoked or they harm Eve. If Eve is to ever be harmed Adam will go berserk and kill that person with all his strength. Despite being watched over and mostly taught by Bezalel, Adam does not hold his hatred to the pagans. Rather he will shout that someone is pagan in a playful manner and then just talk to them or ask to play a game. Appearance History After God saw the first Adam was a failure and then all of humanity falling to sin. He decided to try a second attempt at it making a clone of the original Adam and Eve and did so. He left them in Eden so they would be safe from all sin and evil. The project kept going even after his death being passed down to the Archangel Michael and then Bezalel. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength Life Manipulation/Creation: An ability given to him by God and making him the sort of gardener of Eden. Adam is able to manipulate plant life, bacteria, fungi, etc, etc. He can even create his own. Adam tends to modify certain plants or fungi to turn into weapons. He can not make human life or manipulate another human for some reason. *'Snipping Fungi': *'The forbidden fruit of Eden': Animal Speaking: Adam has the natural ability to talk and understand animals. Song of Eden: is Adam's strongest, dangerous and possibly most morbid ability. This song is activated when Adam starts singing in an unknown language. The song has been described as: Beautiful, soothing, peaceful and so on. If one listens to the first minute their body will begin to heal and they'll gain a boost in energy. Adam tends to use the first minute to heal or energize allies. After a minute passes by the negative effects kick in. At four minutes any, pollen, plant seeds, fungi and bacteria will start to grow at an insane speed. The people who hear this will start to feel immense pain as the plants, spores and so on start to grow inside or outside the body. At times it starts with the targets vomiting flowers or any plant life then trees sprouting from their body. All bacteria will start to turn into eldritch creatures as they are mutated and begin to grow. By the end of the process the battle field is littered with a morbid forest with eldritch creatures under the control of Adam. Adam almost never uses it since he has been told by Gabriel that it should be saved and not used unless he is told to by herself. He however, is allowed to sing for one minute before he has to stop Trivia *Adam has been banned from visiting any Zoo in the human world due to him always opening all the cages to play with them. *Adam often refers to the God of the Bible as his Dad and Mother. Category:Vermillion King Of Mischief Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Former Antagonist